Murder Buddies
by jeromevaleska
Summary: Jerome is pining for a fellow Maniax member. (Jerome's POV)


She was fucking irresistible; with that contagious laugh, that wide, cheeky smile of hers. The way her eyes crinkled when she found something humorous, how she would purposely get too close to me that her body brushed against mine. I didn't understand why the fuck Theo recruited another inmate from Arkham Asylum when we already had enough members, I didn't need the distraction.

Crushes or whatever the fuck you wanted to call this was fucking stupid, and people like me didn't have time for trivial things such as this. These feelings were all so unfamiliar and not the kind of thing that was worth investing my time in so I tried to fight it. I acted like I was just flirting with her to merely kill time, I slept better at night convincing myself of that, but over time, it wasn't so easy to pretend.

The thought of her always seemed to creep up on me, unexpected and not always wanted. That's the kind of power she had on me, and I loathed it but at the same time I loved it because it was her.

I found myself spending far too much time telling her jokes and amusing her with my undeniable charisma, and she fancied my dark sense of humor, because hers was very similar which only made her all the more attractive. At first, I thought it was mere fascination from how she could take out almost anyone in the blink of an eye. She was quick-witted and didn't let anyone get in her way, which was right up my alley, I liked a girl who could handle herself.

It was quick to become something more though when we started wreaking havoc on the city together, she made one hell of a team member, and she actually respected me as the boss and listened to my orders. I was fucking tired of people acting like I was just a troubled boy with Mommy issues, but she didn't see me that way, and she never teased me once about why I was brought to Arkham Asylum like the others did. That alone made her special. Finally someone who wasn't underestimating what I could do. It was probably due to the fact that she was being underestimated just like me, people thought just because we were on the younger side, that meant we didn't know what we were doing but boy they could not have been more wrong.

We made a more than capable duo, and she continued to blow me away with what she could do. She had me under her spell, as much as I didn't want to admit that, it was true. There was so much more I wanted to learn about her, that addictive laugh just had me crawling back to her every time, it was merely enough to make me fall for her. I would stare at for far too long, watching the rumble of her chest as those sweet sounds came spilling out, it was like music to my ears.

She caught me almost every time, asking why I was looking at her kind of funny, acting as if she didn't know the reason. She always got a kick of watching me examining her, she knew I had it bad for her, and instead of giving me exactly what she knew I wanted, she denied me of it. It was so obvious that something was going on with us that even the lackeys of the Maniax knew there was a connection between us, and that was saying something because they were dumb as fuck. But she always made sure she repeated time and time again that we were just murder buddies, and nothing more. The title murder buddies was fine and dandy but I wanted much more than that.

She wasn't going to make it easy for me though. I think she liked the chase. At first, she would flirt back and compliment me, calling me pet names and telling me how I was by far the cutest-looking killer in all of Gotham, but then when she realized just how much I wanted her, she changed the game around and started acting as if she wasn't interested in me when I knew she was.

We were just murder buddies, but murder buddies didn't give each other lingering looks from across the room, or hold hands on occasion when we were firing at shitty, incompetent cops, or nearly brush lips after hiding away in alleyways so they wouldn't catch us. Her safety actually mattered to me, unlike the others, which was strange, because I wasn't supposed to give a fuck about any of these good-for-nothing shitheads, they were merely imbeciles who had to do my bidding, but not her, no not her.

Every time I was around her, she left me wanting more, like I could never be near her enough. She had this way about her, and I hated when she would say my name in a purr, or in ways that she knew would get my attention. She drove me crazy, and what I hated most was on long nights when I was all alone in my room, my mind drifted off to thoughts of her and all the many things I wanted to do to her.

I wanted to explore her body and take her in bed, yes, but it was more than that. I would have appreciated her keeping me warm at night, and that sweet mouth telling me all about how she felt the same. That was what I wanted most of all. That was fucking pathetic.

I would always 'subtly' suggest that we just cut to the chase and kill the tension between us, that we should just lay on one each other. I didn't know how much longer I could deny myself of those plump lips, I longed to kiss them, feel them against mine, that was all I wanted ever since she joined my team.

After a long while of unfortunate failed attempts of getting her to kiss me, she decided that we should play a game. If I won, I would finally get to kiss her, and if she won, then I would never get the chance, seemed fair enough. She was underestimating me this time if she thought I couldn't win, because I could win anything if I put my mind to it, if I wanted it badly enough, and I wanted this, needed to kiss her, I've finally came to terms with that.

The game was to chase her all around the streets of Gotham, and to stop at nothing no matter how many cops followed us or what got in our way, the goal for her was to exhaust me (which was not happening no matter what) and my goal was to get her to kiss me. It seemed appropriate for our relationship, and it made things exciting so I was all for it. She had an advantage because I so generously gave her a head start.

When the game started on a bright and sunny afternoon, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, pushing and kicking anything or anyone that could ruin her shot at winning. She dashed across alleyways and busy streets, determined not to be caught, but I was far more determined than she could ever be. She was always in my sights, and there were countless times that I was close enough to grab her but she wound up escaping in the nick of time, and she laughed mockingly, the sound echoing across the streets.

Inevitably, the po po started chasing us around in an attempt to catch us but we were much too fast for them. They served as a distraction because they went after us and we had to stop them with our guns so it slowed both of us down.

I heard her huffing and puffing as she sprang into an alleyway which only encouraged me to keep going, not to ever stop until I had her, all of a sudden I couldn't feel the throbbing sensation in my legs as I pursued her, it was non-existent because like I said once I wanted something, I was willing to do whatever it took to get it. I was close behind, and she was quick to exit the alleyway only to bump into a longer one that eventually led to a dead end. She cornered herself.

The sad truth was that she never stood a chance. She pressed her back against the wall, allowing herself to take a much needed breath after all that running, so I surged forward and it only took me a few steps until our bodies were only a couple of inches apart. She owed me a kiss, and I was not going to let her go until she did.

"Looks like you owe me a kiss, dollface," I cooed as I leaned in close, my lips puckering up.

"God, you're so annoying, Jerome," she answered playfully, breath ragged and throat raw from all the screaming mixed with laughter from earlier.

"Yeah, but you still got the hots for me," I teased, and without allowing her another moment to retort, I grasped the back of her head, holding her flush against my body, and in one quick moment I crushed my lips against her soft pair. Our lips separated only to press together again and again and in quick and hungry pecks; the sounds of our lips meeting and sealing made my heart pound rapidly.

The second she parted her lips, I plunged my tongue inside her mouth, desperate to taste and feel every inch of her as my hand kept a firm hold on her head, my body pressing her further in the wall behind her. I slid my tongue in past the rows of teeth, gliding along hers and coaxing her own to move, to play, to mingle with mine.

Her hands weren't idle, sliding up my chest to my neck then over my shoulders before moving back down. I toyed eagerly with her tongue as my hands ventured to her waist, tugging her impossibly closer as I ravaged every bit of her lips and mouth. She was mine, and she didn't even know the power she had over me in this moment. The power behind her soft moans that started to escape, or how her hips ground against my own, making me feel a little trapped in my now tight trousers.

It was everything I wanted and more when I thought about our first kiss. She was into it as much as I was, and we swallowed one another's sounds. I was so fucking tempted to take her right then and there as our lips insistently crashed once more, almost like we never wanted to separate for air.

But when we finally parted, she was panting heavily, and I could feel the heat of her breaths against my tender, tingling lips. We stared at each other for a long while, our eyes twinkling with delight, it was almost as if it was just me and her, and there was no one else. I peppered her lips with lingering, soft pecks, growling possessively against her skin.

"I'm thinking that I deserve another reward too," I suggested before my hand wandered down to the path of her stomach until it reached the waistband of her pants, tugging at them oh-so subtly. "You know, because I pretty much schooled your pathetic ass," I told her, laughing right in her face, knowing after that heated kiss she wouldn't be able to resist going at it right here, in the middle of an alleyway. We've done crazier things, believe it or not.

"Oh you're on, Valeska," she replied in a challenging tone before she grabbed me by my shoulders and switched our positions, pushing me against the wall that she was pressed into, a daring look on her face before she dived back into kissing me again.

Oh, it was on alright.


End file.
